mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Games Ponies Play/Gallery
Prologue just about to leave S03 E12.png|A great view of the train station from the library. twilight and spike S03 E12.png|This opening looks familiar. spike can do it S03 E12.png|I can do it! He gots it S03 E12.png|I wouldn't have agrred to it if I couldn't! Grabing his cookbook S03 E12.png|Peice of cake! going to work S03 E12.png|Speaking of cake... I think there's something I need to attend to.. twilight looking worried S03 E12.png|... twilight S03 E12.png|Yeah, like talking care a houseful of criters. explaining to spike S03 E11.png|What was that now? spike says S03 E11.png|Oh yeah, that was totally what I meant! twilight leaving S03 E12.png|You guys go have fun at the Crystal Empire. saying goodbye S03 E12.png|Awkward Goodbye Commotion at the library S03E12.png|Then suddenly a big ruckus ensues in the library. Twilight worried face S03E12.png|Twilight is worried about the noises coming from the library. Can't miss the train S3E12.png|Come on Twilight we can't miss that train. Berry Punch and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png|tickets please Rarity hears Applejack S3E12.png|Rarity hears Applejack. Mane six about to board the train S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "of course they're excited" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "in all of Equestria" S03E12.png Rarity one year S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "should've hosted the Games" S03E12.png|''Cloudsdale should've hosted the games!'' Rainbow Dash "got the bad news" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash with a relative S03E12.png|Rainbow Dash with a relative for the first time Filly Rainbow Dash on her father's head S3E12.png|First look of Rainbow Dash's family ever! Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png|Anticipating the result Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png|Worst... day... ever! Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png|young dash not happy Rainbow Dash sad flashback face S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "they've had enough bad news" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash determined S03E12.png Twilight with hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle "counting on us" S03E12.png Mane six "we're not going to let her down" S03E12.png Pinkie Pie dramatic "no!" S03E12.png|'NOOOOOOO' Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png|Awkward pony moment. "I was just answering Twilight's question" S3E12.png|What? i was answering Twilight's question. Going to the Crystal Empire The Mane six in train S3E12.png|Mane 6 preparing S3E12 Great Job.png Twilight has doubts S3E12.png|Twilight has some doubts. Twilight thinking worriedly S03E12.png|One more time, from the top! Twilight from the top S3E12.png|Go again! Rarity that was perfect S3E12.png|"I think that was perfect." Applejack exhausted "twelve times already" S03E12.png Applejack "I think we got it" S03E12.png Twilight and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png Rainbow Dash's encouragement S3E12.png Rainbow Dash pushes Applejack and Pinkie Pie S3E12.png Rarity sitting down S3E12.png|Rarity looks cute sitting down. The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png|Mane 6 cheering S3E12 Bad Timing.png|Mane 6 thrown off guard Train stops at Crystal Empire S3E12.png S3E12 We have Arrived.png S3E12 Confusion.png|oh Fluttershy why you stealing Twilight's cutie mark. The Mane six fall over when train stops S3E12.png|After the train stop, they all fall down Applejack under Pinkie Pie S03E12.png Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png S3E12 Cinnabon Vendor.png|Mmm, cinnamon buns. Pinkie Pie excited "wow!" S03E12.png|Pinkie is excited! Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png|The Crystal Empire, at last we have arrived. S3E12 Scrubbin.png S3E12 Vaccuming.png|Crystal ponies cleaning up the town. S3E12 Washin.png Mane six walking through crystal city S03E12.png S3E12 Squeegeein and Polishin.png S3E12 So Much Glare.png S3E12 The Crystal Heart.png|The Crystal Heart, given some extra care. Rainbow Dash boasting "awesome at it" S03E12.png S3E12 Woah Now.png Crystal fillies excited and trotting S03E12.png|Crystal fillies happily running down the street Rainbow Dash and smiling crystal filly S03E12.png|I need an adult! Rainbow Dash suddenly serious S03E12.png|I am an adult. S3E12 Crystal Filly.png Rainbow Dash "crushing wave of disappointment" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash making things worse S3E12.png|You're making things worse Rainbow Dash. S3E12 Pouty Face.png Twilight glares at Rainbow Dash S03E12.png|Girls can we focus on the task at hand. Rarity now, now Rainbow Dash S3E12.png|the main ponies aren't paying attention to the mission. Rarity & Rainbow Dash lifted up by magic S3E12.png|Picked up by Twilight's magic. Crystal fillies super happy & adorable S3E12.png|Awwww! Don't you want to hug them. Helping Princess Cadance S3E12 Crystal Empire Spa.png Main six arrive at the spa S03E12.png|We have arrived! Princess Cadance "there are my girls" S03E12.png|The girls finally made it here. Twilight and Cadance ladybug dance S03E12.png|Sunshine sunshine chant again, how cute. Rarity gasp in awe S3E12.png|Gasping in awe. Rarity walking through the spa S03E12.png Rarity in awe "oh, my!" S03E12.png Rarity "this is spectacular" S03E12.png S3E12 Rarity Shove.png|Move aside as I admire the scenary. Rarity dramatic "I need air!" S03E12.png|Rarity. Rarity & Princess Cadance enjoying themselves S3E12.png|Ah yes! The Best Pony and the Best Princess! Incredibly Awesome! Princess Cadance pointing out S3E12.png|Princess Cadance pointing out the mud bath. S3E12 Crystal Mud Bath.png|Crystal pony emerging from the mud bath Twilight, Cadance, and friends in the spa S03E12.png S3E12 Pinkie Swing.png|Pinkie Pie swinging by the main ponies and Cadance Twilight, Cadance, and friends surprised S03E12.png|What was that pink thing that just flew by us? S3E12 Twi Does Not Want.png Pinkie about to dive into mud bath S03E12.png Pinkie Pie hitting the mud 2 S3E12.png|The Return of GAK!! (Not this again. That joke is as old as the "arrow in the knee" one) Twilight mad at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png Pinkie Pie hitting the mud 1 S3E12.png|She was never seen or heard from again. Twilight and Cadance smiling S03E12.png|What's with Cadence's evil look? Princess Cadance yes like that S3E12.png|Yes, like that Twilight. Cadance helps Twilight relax S03E12.png|Inhale, exhale. That will help relieve the stress. S3E12 Feelin Better.png Princess Cadance and crystal spa ponies S03E12.png Rarity excited about ceremonial headdress S03E12.png Rarity wide eyed beauty S3E12.png|Wide eyed beauty! Dang, another cardiac arrest is coming! Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png Twilight anxious and Rainbow Dash thinking S03E12.png Princess Cadance crown in air S3E12.png|Crown in the air, is so the fashion today. S3E12 Crystal Messenger.png|The messenger has some important news. "If I may have a word" S3E12.png|Princess Cadance and Crystal Ponies Princess Cadance ooh S3E12.png|"Ooooh." Twilight and friends shocked S03E12.png S3E12 Is there Anypony else.png S3E12 No Capable Stylists.png Princess Cadance "just a small detail" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "no such thing as a small detail" S03E12.png Rarity volunteers S03E12.png Rainbow Dash compliments Rarity S03E12.png Princess Cadance "all the precise instructions" S03E12.png S3E12 Traditional Manestyle Scroll.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png|Everypony having a look at the big list. Rarity entering uncharted territory S3E12.png|Rarity entering some uncharted territory. Rarity eager to help S3E12.png|Eager to help. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Cadance in the spa S03E12.png S3E12 No Worries.png Rarity everything I got S3E12.png|"I will give it everything I got!" Cadance believes in Rarity S03E12.png|That's a lot of instructions. S3E12 The Second Message.png Princess Cadance and crystal pony messenger S03E12.png Princess Cadance hears news S3E12.png|Princess Cadance hears some bad news. Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Rainbow Dash angry at the messenger S03E12.png|Don't shoot the messenger, Dashie! Everypony panicking S03E12.png Rarity checking instructions S3E12.png|Reading the instructions. Twilight talking to Rarity S03E12.png Rarity and Cadance "done" S03E12.png Twilight reading messenger's note S03E12.png S3E12 Leaving the Spa.png|We are off to go find the games inspector. Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png|Going to the train station. S3E12 Plan of Action.png Twilight and Pinkie in the crystal city S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "I'll just ignore that" S03E12.png S3E12 Discussion between Twi and RD.png Rainbow warns her friends about the inspector S03E12.png Fluttershy worried "we're gonna blow it" S03E12.png Main ponies "stay one step ahead" S03E12.png S3E12 Approaching City Limits.png S3E12 Approaching Train Station.png Greeting the "Inspector" S3E12 Minuette.png|Another pony from Ponyville. Ms. Peachbottom arrives S03E12.png Rainbow Dash tries to get Ms. Peachbottom's attention S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "yes, what is it?" S03E12.png Main ponies scared of Peachbottom S03E12.png Twilight welcomes Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom raising an eyebrow S03E12.png Peachbottom's welcoming committee S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom lifts up glasses S03E12.png Twilight and friends smiling nervously S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom smiling S03E12.png|Nice welcome! Peachbottom shakes hooves with Twilight S03E12.png Applejack and Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom flattered smile S03E12.png S3E12 None Other.png Ms. Peachbottom spinning on bag S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom and Fluttershy S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom id S3E12.png Fluttershy struggles with Peachbottom's luggage S03E12.png Fluttershy hits the floor S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom leave the station S03E12.png S3E12 Entering the Crystal Empire.png Pinkie and Peachbottom hopping S03E12.png|Pinkie and Ms. Peachbottom bouncing Twilight "just gotta roll with it" S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny checks her watch S03E12.png|Looking at the time... Ms. Harshwhinny at the train station S3E12.png|Definitely not happy with the "welcome." S3E12 Busy with Manestyling.png S3E12 Power Drill.png|What kind of manestyle involves a Power Drill!? Rarity styling Cadance's mane S03E12.png|meanwhile back at the spa Rarity so sorry S3E12.png|"So sorry!" Rarity "oh so complicated" S03E12.png Rarity nervous chuckle S3E12.png|A nervous chuckle. S3E12 Horrified Stylists.png|She's having a mad scientist moment Rarity "I can fix it" S03E12.png Rarity questioned what S3E12.png|What...? S3E12 Shortcut to Disaster.png|Tried a shorcut... Rarity looking for a shortcut S03E12.png|...only to find out that cheaters never prosper. Rarity was optional S3E12.png|"Step twelve was optional." Rarity don't freak out S3E12.png|Don't freak out. Cadance looks at her reflection S03E12.png|ummm...... how do you look? Cadance's messy mane S3E12.png|from the looks at princess cadence face: looks horrable Keeping the "Inspector" entertained S3E12 Crystal Empire.png|A shot of the Crystal Empire. Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png S3E12 Crystal Castle Foyer.png Ms. Peachbottom "I've seen pictures" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom claustrophobic S03E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash "she's so nice!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "all part of the game" S03E12.png S3E12 Crystal Castle Foyer 2.png Ms. Peachbottom stretching S03E12.png Twilight "just about to start" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom sitting down S03E12.png S3E12 She's Testing Us.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png|BRO....... Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "chaaa!" S03E12.png|HOOVE......... Main ponies and Peachbottom in the castle S03E12.png Peachbottom "the pleasure is all mine" S03E12.png Equine pyramid S3E12.png|"Two, four, six, eight! Name a place that's really great!" Main ponies cheer formation S03E12.png|"One, two, three, four! Keeps you coming back for more!" Fluttershy overhead shot S03E12.png|"Two, seven, nine, three! The place that we all wanna be!" Ms. Peachbottom amazed S03E12.png|"Four, three, two, one!" Main ponies final cheer pose S03E12.png|"The Crystal Empire, that's the one!" S3E12 Party Cannon.png|Party cannon finale, how appropriate. S3E12 Confetti Blast.png|Party cannon activate *Boom!* Ms. Peachbottom cheering S03E12.png|Lyra taught her how to sit properly Twilight and friends exhausted S03E12.png|The ponies exhausted after doing their cheer Ms. Peachbottom big smile S03E12.png S3E12 Never had a Welcome like this Before.png Peachbottom surprised and humbled S03E12.png Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash puzzled S03E12.png Peachbottom asks about the princess S03E12.png Applejack whispering to Twilight S03E12.png Peachbottom on the castle balcony S03E12.png S3E12 Or we could take you through a Tour.png S3E12 Say What Now.png Main ponies and Peachbottom on the balcony S03E12.png Twilight about to panic S03E12.png S3E12 We've Never even been here.png S3E12 You said to Roll with It.png S3E12 Uneasy Twilight.png S3E12 Relaxed Twilight.png|You must remain Zen and refocus your Chi. Twilight saying hello to Harshwhinny S03E12.png S3E12 Crystal Pie Cart.png Ms. Harshwhinny 2.png|Ms. Harshwinny getting splashed by water from a puddle S3E12 Casual Entrance.png Rarity startling Twilight S03E12.png Rarity beyond cute ear drop S3E12.png|Rarity's ear drop is just beyond the word cute. Rarity isn't ready S3E12.png|"Princess Cadance isn't ready!" Rarity something's gone S3E12.png|More bad news is coming. Rarity sad "something's gone terribly wrong" S03E12.png S3E12 I need to Talk with Cadance.png|Twilight really needs to see Cadance. S3E12 A Delicate Stage of Preparation.png|The sequence must not be interrupted! Rarity must go perfectly S3E12.png|"Must go perfectly." Rarity any hope! S3E12.png|"If there's to be any hope!" Rarity for her hair S3E12.png|"For her hair!" S3E12 How Bad could it be.png|Her face says it all Twilight with porcupine hair S03E12.png|'THIS' Bad. Rarity pushing Twilight out of the spa S03E12.png Rarity overdramatic "there's no other way!" S03E12.png Rarity there's no other way!! S3E12.png|"THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!!" Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png S3E12 Crystal Castle Rotunda.png Pinkie Pie the tour guide S03E12.png S3E12 We don't know this Room.png|She doesn't even know what she's talking about. Peachbottom in the rotunda S03E12.png S3E12 Feeling Cramped.png S3E12 Pinkie Raspberry.png Pinkie Pie innocent smile S03E12.png S3E12 Stop Pinkie.png S3E12 Keep Her in a Good Mood.png Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png S3E12 Cringe.png Pinkie Pie sticking tongue out S03E12.png Pinkie Pie goofy face S03E12.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S03E12.png S3E12 Finally.png S3E12 Not a Moment Too Soon.png S3E12 Where's Cadance.png S3E12 A bit of a Problem.png Pinkie Pie creating a distraction S03E12.png Main ponies have no idea what Pinkie's doing S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom feeling awkward S03E12.png|Gals, is yer friend havin' a stroke? Should we do somethin'? S3E12 What Now.png S3E12 She's Getting Bored.png S3E12 Need More Time.png S3E12 Relaxing Again.png Twilight going to see Shining Armor S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle cute smile S03E12.png S3E12 I Got This.png S3E12 Want To Stretch.png Rainbow Dash has got it covered S03E12.png S3E12 Follow Me.png S3E12 Crystal Castle Hallway.png S3E12 To the Gymnasium.png S3E12 RD Directionless.png S3E12 Crystal Castle-Stadium Pathway.png Rainbow Dash "and we're walking..." S03E12.png|Rainbow Dash leading the way The Crystal Empire Stadium Staircase to the stadium S3E12.png Twilight walking to the stadium S3E12.png Twilight standing at entrance to stadium S3E12.png The Crystal Empire Stadium S3E12.png Shining Armor training athletes S3E12.png|Shining Armour, the coach of the crystal pony team. Twilight walking down stairs S3E12.png Shining Armor talking with Twilight S3E12.png Shining Armor blowing whistle S3E12.png|(Ow.) Athlete galloping S3E12.png S3E12 Everything Okay.png Twilight speaking to Shining Armor S3E12.png Twilight "worst castle tour ever" S3E12.png S3E12 A Bit Loud.png Shining Armour shouting to athletes S3E12.png Twilight and Shining Armor on racetrack S3E12.png Shining Armor "let's move, move, move!" S3E12.png Shining Armor "everything's gonna be okay" S03E12.png Twilight expressing her confidence S3E12.png Twilight's sudden realisation S3E12.png|Hey...I'm not worried! Twilight "I'm not worried" S3E12.png|Twilight has leveled up! Ms. Peachbottom is happy to finally be outside S3E12.png The Crystal Empire sky S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom running around outside S3E12.png S3E12 Knock Over.png S3E12 What the Heck.png Main ponies and Shining Armor in castle stadium S03E12.png S3E12 Watch Out.png S3E12 Hurt-le Jump.png Shining Armor "make her stop!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Shining Armor "she's in charge" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom having a panic attack S3E12.png S3E12 Look Out.png Ms. Peachbottom crashing through a door S3E12.png Destroyed stadium door S3E12.png S3E12 Unexpected Surprise.png S3E12 Runaway Pony.png Ms. Harshwhinny sweating S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny getting splashed S03E12.png|Ms. Harshwinny getting splashed again, today's just not her day. Shining Armor explaining that the crystal ponies got hurt S3E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly after Peachbottom S03E12.png Rarity finishing Cadance's mane S03E12.png Rainbow Dash smacks against the glass S03E12.png|Did I just hear somepony splat into the window? Rarity just a noise S3E12.png|Was that just a noise? Rarity focus you S3E12.png|Rarity, focus you! Ms. Peachbottom trots in place S03E12.png Rainbow Dash drags across the ground S03E12.png S3E12 Wide Open Spaces.png Rainbow Dash out of breath S03E12.png Rainbow Dash just struggling S3E12.png|Rainbow just struggling to bear with this. S3E12 Travelin and Seein Places.png Shining Armor smiling S03E12.png Shining Armor introduces himself S03E12.png Peachbottom awestruck at meeting the prince S03E12.png Rainbow Dash this is good S3E12.png|Ho, ho, this is good! Rainbow Dash hears question S3E12.png|Huh, Twilight? Rainbow Dash looks of it S3E12.png|"From the looks of it." Twilight whoa that face! S3E12.png|WHOA! That face. Twilight and Rainbow Dash "ain't no thing" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash yeah let's look S3E12.png|Yeah, let's look at this. Ms. Peachbottom bashful S03E12.png Shining Armor kind laughter S3E12.png|Kind laughter. Shining Armor I'm surprised S3E12.png|"I'm surprised." Shining Armor all the time S3E12.png|"Meet princes all the time." Ms. Peachbottom hardly S3E12.png|"Hhhhhardly." Twilight connecting dots S3E12.png|Connecting some dots. Peachbottom flirts with Shining Armor S03E12.png Shining Armor close to the chest S3E12.png|Ms. Peachbottom playing it a little too close to the chest. Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png Twilight cute you S3E12.png|"You." Twilight are S3E12.png|Are something, something, something. Twilight asks Peachbottom if she's the inspector S03E12.png Twilight aren't you S3E12.png|"Aren't you??" Ms. Peachbottom blank expression S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "inspector what now?" S03E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash blank expression S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash complete shock S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash "the wrong pony?!" S3E12.png Pinkie Pie second big "NO!" S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom zoom out S3E12.png Pinkie 'I mean..' S3E12.png Pinkie screaming yes S3E12.png Twilight trying to keep calm S3E12.png Explaining the truth Main ponies racing to the train station S03E12.png|The main ponies rushing towards the train station. Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png Applejack oh please S3E12.png|"Oh please, oh please, oh please." Pleads the orange mare. Twilight another pony S3E12.png|"To be another pony." Twilight flower print S3E12.png|"Flower print luggage." Twilight around here S3E12.png|"Around here somewhere." Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png|"Except that there isn't!" Twilight find her S3E12.png|"We've gotta find her!" Twilight mess we made S3E12.png|"Before Cadance finds out what a mess we've made of things." Rainbow Dash we do S3E12.png|"Here's what we do." Rainbow Dash into five sectors S3E12.png|"We split the Empire up into five sectors." Fluttershy each of us S3E12.png|"Each of us search a sector." Pinkie Pie being insightful S03E12.png Main ponies collective gasp S03E12.png Crystal Empire Spa S3E12.png|we're back at the spa. Flower baggage S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny and Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny at the spa S3E12.png Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Peachbottom poking through spa bed S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny talking with Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png|''What has made your visit so special?'' Ms Peachbottom 'Where to start' S3E12.png|''Oh, where to start?!'' Ponies running towards Spa S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash looking through the window S03E12.png|''There she is!'' Ms. Harshwhinny spotted S3E12.png Rarity and Cadance's silhouette S03E12.png|Rarity is done Main 5 ponies entering the spa S03E12.png|Trying to look innocent Rarity talking to Twilight S3E12.png Ponies walking towards Princess Cadance S3E12.png Rarity presenting Princess Cadance S3E12.png|Rarity presenting Princess Cadance. Rarity presenting Princess Cadance's new mane S3E12.png Cadance's new look S3E12.png|A spectacular Cadance Ms. Harshwhinny hears Cadance's name S03E12.png|''Princess Cadance?!'' Ms Harshwhinny looking around the spa S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny talking to Princess Cadance S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash we're in trouble S03E12.png Rainbow Dash pretty much horrified S3E12.png|Ehhhhh...pretty much horrified. Princess Cadance and Rarity listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S03E12.png|They cannot believe what they are hearing Princess Cadance cannot believe what she hears S03E12.png|''I don't understand.'' Cadance "what was wrong with your welcome?" S03E12.png|''What was wrong with your welcome?'' Ms. Harshwhinny complains about not having a welcome committee S03E12.png|''There wasn't one!'' Princess Cadance is going on S3E12.png|Twilight, you got some 'splaining to do! Twilight held back S3E12.png|Hold your horses Twilight. Rainbow Dash the wrong pony S3E12.png|"We gave our welcome to the wrong pony." Princess Cadance shocked expression S03E12.png Rainbow Dash telling the truth S03E12.png|Telling what happened Princess Cadance fully understands S3E12.png|Princess Cadance understands the misunderstanding. Pinkie Pie offers cinnamon bun S03E12.png|...Cinnamon bun? Rainbow Dash telling story S3E12.png|Rainbow telling a story. Rainbow Dash it didn't happen S3E12.png|"It didn't happen." Rainbow Dash host the games S3E12.png|Rainbow explaining her optimism of helping the Crystal Empire host the games. Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png Harshwhinny and Peachbottom S03E12.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png|Ms. Peachbottom said what? Harshwhinny is impressed about Peachbottom's treatment S03E12.png|Ms. Harshwhinny is impressed after hearing about Ms. Peachbottom's treatment Twilight sees good ending S3E12.png|Twilight sees a good ending to all of this . Rainbow Dash wait us S3E12.png|Wait...? Us?? Princess Cadance pleased smile S3E12.png|Princess Cadance very pleased with these kind ponies. Princess Cadance waiting for good ending S3E12.png|Waiting for the good ending. Ponies reacting to Ms. Harshwhinny's announcement S03E12.png|Hearing the results Princess Cadence announcing the Equestria Games to be held in the Crystal Empire S03E12.png|The next games will be held in the Crystal Empire Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png|''We did it!'' Crystal heart shooting into the sky S3E12.png|That is the magic of the Crystal Heart bringing Equestrian Games spirit to everypony in the Empire. Heading back to Ponyville Rainbow Dash satisfied S03E12.png Rainbow Dash but never had S3E12.png|"You always wanted but never had." Rainbow Dash getting it yourself S3E12.png|"Almost as good, as it getting it yourself." Rainbow Dash annoyed "almost" S03E12.png Twilight cute and optimistic S03E12.png Rainbow Dash excited "that'll rock!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Crystal heart firing in the background S3E12.png Twilight has faith in Spike as a leader S03E12.png Main six about to go home S03E12.png Applejack hears something growling S03E12.png|Hey, did y'all hear something weird? Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Cliffhanger? Miscellaneous Games Ponies Play GetGlue sticker.png Facebook episode promo Cadances bad hair day_S03E12.jpg|Oh dear. That sad look on Rarity's face is heartbreaking. Crystal Empire with stadium S03E12.jpg|The new Crystal Empire stadium. Princess Coronation promotional wallpaper 2.png|The second of two wallpapers unlocked for getting the Crystal Crown in Racing is Magic on Hubworld. Category:Season 3 episode galleries